The Story of How ElArairah Saves His Warren
by Anoush
Summary: Another 9th grade project. That was the worst book I had to read in that class. It wasn't exciting until the end and reading it actually made me cry. I couldn't take it. But, I produced this story. If you like rabbits, or this book, then you may like it.


All the little Bigwigs, as they are called, hopped over to Dandelion. "Tell us a story. Please?" Dandelion thought for a moment, pretending he wasn't going to tell one. But of course he would, it was his favorite thing to do. "I have a great story. It's called The Story of How El- Ahrairah Almost Lost His Warren." Then, as the kittens settled all around him, he began.

"It was a beautiful day just before harvest and Rabscuttle was out gathering flay to store for the winter. He had just finished moving it all when he smelt something odd. It was a fox!"

"A fox?" a little one asked. "Foxes don't come around warrens. Rabbits don't even see a fox in their whole life." It was young Nildro- hain, named after

"Yes it is unusual, but if I can go on you can hear the rest of the story," he continued. " Rabscuttle ran as fast as he could back to the warren.

El- Ahrairah was basking in the sun when suddenly Rabscuttle scurried up. "El- Ahrairah! There's a homba just outside the warren! I'm sure he's caught our scent!" Now, El- Ahrairah was a crafty rabbit and used that gift of knowledge that Great Frith had given him. Even as Rabscuttle began his panic, El- Ahrairah had begun to think of a way to protect his warren.

" 'Rabscuttle, Rabscuttle! Calm down. I have a plan,' was all he said. And even though Rabscuttle asked a hundred times and then a hundred more, El- Ahrairah said nothing. He just hopped away with Rabscuttle trailing behind him. It wasn't until they were completely out of the warren when El- Ahrairah spoke.

" 'I am going to talk to the homba. But first, let's go have a chat with our friend Rowsby Woof.' With that they set off, as quickly as there legs would carry them to the farm. When they arrived, Rowsby Woof did not even bark. He just sat and stared at them with droopy eyes.

" 'Hello, Rowsby Woof, I am a rabbit from a nearby warren. I heard you met the Fairy Wogdog. Is that true?' The dog sighed and blinked his eyes slowly. 'No, she did not come. Why?' he asked raising his eyes suddenly. 'Oh, I have a message for you, from her.' Rowsby Woof sat up and his sadness was tossed aside, 'do I have a job? I would love to meet her. Can I meet her?' 'I'm sorry, but no. You will not be able to meet her this time. She does, however, have a job for you. She wants you to go to the edge of the river and wait. And when the sun is high in the sky, you will see a fox and I. When I begin to hop away, chase the fox out of the forest and make sure he won't come back. Don't ask questions, just do what is expected of you.' Rowsby Woof nodded his head and darted off. As El-Ahrairah turned to leave, Rabscuttle hesitated. 'Are you sure you can trust that dog?'

'Yes, I am absolutely sure. He will believe anything about the Fairy Wogdog.' They hopped down to the river. 'Wait for me here, I am going to find that fox.' "

"That sounds like it's very dangerous," said Chrysanthemum. "I hope that they didn't get hurt."

"Shhh!" Nildro, the one who spoke up earlier, snapped. "I want to hear what happens next." Dandelion closed his eyes, remembering the story,

"It was almost moonrise when El- Ahrairah ran across the open plain right in front of the homba. The homba saw him and slinked just behind him. The fox was about to pounce when El- Ahrairah stopped short next to the river. The fox stopped as well, curious.

" 'What are you doing?' the fox asked. 'Don't you see me, smell me? Don't you realize that I am a fox and wish to eat you? We rarely get to taste the sweet juices of a rabbit.'

" 'I am afraid. But I wish to make a bargain.' El- Ahrairah replied.

" 'A bargain? Why should I make a bargain with you? A single rabbit? When I can just kill you and eat my fill of your friends?' The fox quizzed. Then after El- Ahrairah said nothing the fox, rather impatient, said, 'What say you?' Then El- Ahrairah said to the fox, 'Fox you may smell and fox you may be, but I can tell your fortune in the water.' The fox laughed, 'Is that your bargain? A fortune that will be a complete lie? Ah ha,' said the fox, 'Tell my fortune, eh? And what do you see in the water, my friend? Fat rabbits running through the grass, yes, yes?'

" 'No,' replied El- Ahrairah, it is not fat rabbits I see in the water, but swift hounds on the scent and my enemy flying for his life.' El- Ahrairah looked up from the water and stared at the fox. The fox didn't know what to think. He stared back at El- Ahrairah, wondering what was going on in his little, furry head. El- Ahrairah looked up in the sky. It was Ni-Frith, noon. The cunning rabbit looked back at the fox, 'at noon,' he said. Just then Rowsby Woof howled and ran out from the bushes. The fox gave a startled jump, took one last look at El- Ahrairah, and bolted, with Rowsby Woof hot on his tail. Rabscuttle hopped out of his hiding place, amazed.

" 'It worked. You saved our warren. The odd thing is that they won't know a thing.'

"'Yes, well, when have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?' They hopped of to the warren to tell of the good news anyway.

"And that is the Story of How El- Ahrairah Almost Lost His Warren. Now go off and frolic among the daisies and be kittens while you still can."


End file.
